Welcome Back Mommy Dearest
by fyreangel5
Summary: After 2x22. Logan picks Veronica up at the airport where she got stood up, only to find out some shocking information from Trina. We also find out what was in the briefcase. FINALLY AN UPDATE!
1. Part 1: Welcome Back Mommy Dearest

Title: Welcome Back Mommy Dearest  
Rating: T  
Reasons for rating: nothing too major  
Ships: (not mandatory) Veronica/Logan, some Mac/Dick hanging out  
Summary: After 2x22. Logan picks Veronica up at the airport where she got stood up, only to find out some shocking information from Trina. We also find out what was in the briefcase.

Word Count: 3403  
Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

This story is written for a challenge over at Neptune Casefiles. Hope you enjoy it.

-----------------------

I never thought it possible, but my own father stood me up. Here we were supposed to start over fresh and do 'normal' things, like going to New York to check out my school and sight see. But here it is two hours later, and still no phone call. What could be more important than his own daughter? All the mysteries are solved, and everything is right in this world.

After getting dad's voicemail for the umpteenth time, I heave a big sigh, and make one more phone call as I sit down in a chair.

"Miss me already?" That cocky voice that gets me every time drawls in my ear causing me to smirk because I'm too upset to give him a full smile.

"Logan your just too smart sometimes. How did you ever guess that's the reason I would call you, and so soon after I just said good-bye?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in the air by now? I didn't think you could get reception from 9,000 feet in the air."

"Funny you should ask." I hesitate and Logan catches on.

"What's wrong? Was the plane delayed?" He asks with some concern in his voice.

"Nothing's wrong with the plane. In fact it is in the air as we speak."

Logan's quiet as he thinks about this riddle I seem to be avoiding. Finally he sighs. "Just tell me Veronica."

"Well as I said, the airplane is in the air, but I currently am not. I am sitting here in these comfortable chairs they have by the gate facing the entryway looking for someone who failed to show up."

"What?" I hear shock in his voice. "Your dad didn't show up?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." Then to be nicer, I give him a real answer. "No." My voice cracks a little on the word no from the emotions swirling around inside of me. "I don't get it. Dad's never stood me up before. I keep calling, but he won't answer. And now I'm stuck. Could you please come and get me?" I ask that last part in a whisper and the tears involuntarily come to the surface, but I refuse to let them fall in shame.

"Be right there."

"Thanks." I hung up the phone and pick up my bags so I can walk into the gift shop. I look around for a while, and finally buy a New York Post Card with the picture of Downtown on the front. I find a table and scribble a quick note on the back. Then I make my way outside just as Logan pulls up in front of me.

-----------------------

While we drove to Logan's place, we sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Logan, I think we should talk about what's going on between the two of us. I don't want it to be like last time where we just threw ourselves into a relationship, and then lied and kept things from each other. If we are going to give dating another chance, we need to be open and honest with one another. And if something is bothering us, we need to tell each other. I really want this to work out this time." I pause and look over at him. He looks over at me and gives me a faint smile. He then wraps his hand around my hand and brings it up to his mouth and kisses my knuckles.

"I've told you this before Veronica, but I'm going to tell you again. I love you. I've had feelings for you even before I started dating Lilly. And while we were dating, I tried taking matters into my own hands to try and protect you, and yea I made some stupid decisions, but they were always for you. When we were shot at, the thought of you actually getting hit terrified me, and I went ballistic. I tried to go after the guy, and in my own anger, did some dumb shit. And I snuck around your back to do it. But things are going to be different now. From now on it's just going to be the two of us, and we are going to work things out together."

I can't contain the smile that takes over my face. Logan pulls up to the Neptune Grand, and I silently thank him for not taking me straight home. But I also can't help feeling creeped out and even more sad as my eyes drift up to the top of the roof of the Grand. It's still hard to believe that Beaver, I mean Cassidy, could really turn out to be a killer _and _a rapist. I always figured it would be hard living with Dick, but still.

I feel a tug on my hand, and I jump. I look over at Logan and he gives me a reassuring smile as he tugs on my hand while opening his door. I get out of the car and meet him on his side of the car, and he takes my hand again and wraps his other arm around my waist as he pulls me in for a kiss.

Yes. Now this is what I need to help calm me down. Thought's of what if, and is dad ok, started to melt away as Logan leans against the car pulling me along with him. "I love you Logan Echolls." I breathe into his mouth as I deepen the kiss.

"Seriously dude, get a room. Oh no wait, you already have one. Well then why don't you find it and spare the rest of us from feeling queasy." Logan smiles into my mouth. He pulls back and gives me a quick peck on the mouth before he turns around and responds.

"Dick! What brings you to my humble abode? Oh, hey Mac."

Mac smiles. "Hey Logan. Hi Veronica."

I walk over to her and wrap my arm around her shoulders and start walking towards the building. "Hey Mac. What brings you here?" I try to give Mac an encouraging smile, but seeing her heart broken, the smile drops from my face. I notice her eyes start to drift up, and I pick up my pace until we make it safely inside. I pull her to the side in the lobby. "What happened with Cassidy was not your fault. What he did had nothing to do with you. He was abused as a kid, and he took it out on the wrong people in a wrong way. I know you loved him and that it's hard to see him as the killer he was, but Mac please, as your friend, I don't want you getting depressed over this. All I'm saying is that you should give yourself some time to mourn, and then move on."

"I'm sorry Veronica, but that was a bunch of crap. Cassidy was a good guy. He was just tortured on the inside. He was still a good guy doing what he thought had to be done."

I give Mac an astonished look as I stop dead in my tracks to face her. "What? Are you defending him! He tried to Kill my father! He raped me, and your standing here defending him?" I practically shriek as I keep my voice low so no one could over hear.

"All I'm saying is that he was a person who grew up with no love. His perception of right and wrong were miscued."

"Look I didn't come here to get into an argument with you. I came because I called your cell phone, but their was no answer. So I called Logan, and he told me he was on his way to pick you up. I didn't mean to interrupt, but I just really needed the company. And I thought Dick could use some too, so I called and invited him here cuz I knew this is where you would end up."

"I'm glad you did show up. Let's drop this for now and just try and relax. Friends?" Mac half smiles back. "Friends."

We all piled into the elevator that took us to Logan's floor. As we walk by the rooms, we all involuntarily stop in front of two specific doors. One held a couple trying to take their relationship to the next level, and the other held a person who just got off of death row Scot free. I feel my arm start to tremble, so I look over and notice the tears in Mac's eyes. Trying to ease the pain just a little bit, I lead her away from the doors and make our way to Logan's room. I look over my shoulder and notice Dick and Logan still standing their.

"Hey Logan. You gonna let us in or what?" I see Logan take a breath and nudge Dick to follow him. We finally make it into his room.

We all sit down on the couch just in time for the door bell to ring. Logan groans and mumbles something about just getting comfortable. I was sitting on his lap and Mac and Dick were sitting next to each other with Mac's head on Dick's shoulder for comfort.

I get up off of Logan, and smack his hands as he takes hold of my hips and tries to push me back onto his lap. Laughing and swatting at him until he reluctantly let's go as the door bell rings again. I turn around to look at him. "This better not be Kendall coming over for a quickie while I'm supposed to be in New York. Or your ass is dead."

Logan gives his famous innocent 'who me' look. I roll my eyes.

I open the door. "Veronica! Hi. What brings you to my brother's place? Are you two on again? Oh hey Dick. I see you've found someone new. What happened to Madison? You finally figured out that you were too good for her?" Trina yaps away as she walks into the apartment and takes the only available seat.

"How nice of you to drop by uninvited Trine. Now get out." I sit down next to Logan and he wraps an arm around my waist. Trina smiles.

"Very funny little brother, but I've got news for ya. Remember how you mistook me for mom at the hotel?" She pauses dramatically for a reaction. When she doesn't continue, Logan gets impatient. "Yea, and?"

"Well it turns out you were right believing mom was alive."

Silence.

"Very funny. Now as you can tell, were busy here." Logan finally says as he grabs the remote and flips on the TV.

"No really. Mom's alive. She's been living in Spain all this time."

"Why should I believe you? What do you have to gain from this? Are you having withdrawals that dads dead so you have to make up lies? Are you that bored and sadistic? Dad's dead. As far as I'm concerned, he got what he deserved. He should be rotting away in jail for the rest of his life, but instead he's burning in hell for all eternity." Logan starts to get pissed, so I wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him closer. I lean in and whisper in his ear. "Maybe you should hear her out. Give her the benefit of doubt. She obviously has a reason for this."

Logan sighs. "Fine. Where did you get this information from?"

"From mom, silly. Where else would I get it from?" I could feel Logan tense up. So I hug him tighter. "And no I'm not making this up because daddy is dead. I'm telling you the truth."

"So then where is she now?" Logan gets out through clenched teeth.

"Well why didn't you just say that. She's back at my place. Come with me and I'll take you to her."

-------------------

At Trina's place, we all just kind of stand their awkwardly as she opens the door and walks in. I can feel Veronica squeeze my hand to try and reassure me that she's with me through it all. No matter which way it turns out.

"Hello? Are you coming in or what? Don't make me have to drag you in myself. Mom's in the shower." We could hear Trina yell out to us.

I take a deep breath and finally take a step forward and into Trina's apartment. Everyone else follows suit.

None of us say anything as we sit down and Trina goes on and on about the latest project she's working on.

"Trina I'm ready for lunch…Oh. Logan, sweetie." Lynn stops walking as she walks out of a bedroom and spots us all. She seems startled, but then her eyes land on me, a huge smile spreads across her face as it lights up in delight.

My whole body tightens up in shock. My mind shuts down and all I can do is stare as she makes her way over to me and takes my hand and pulls me up for a bone crushing hug.

"Oh honey I've missed you so much!" She starts rocking me back and forth. I slowly raise my arms up to return the hug as I stare at Veronica, and I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. Mom pulls back to get a good look at me. I think she noticed how my body has shut down because she starts chuckling at me.

"Mom?" My voice comes out squeaky and high pitched. I clear my throat and try again. "Mom?"

"Yes its me. Now sit so I can explain what happened." I numbly walk over to Veronica and sit down. She wraps an arm around me shoulder and I squeeze her knee, never taking my eyes off of my mother who's smiling at me and Veronica.

"Well I'm glad to see you two finally got together. I thought you two would have been dating since the moment you met each other. Well I don't know what Trina told you, but I've been living in Barcelona Spain all this time. Before I _staged_ my suicide, I was fed up with Aaron, and was planning on leaving him. He knew it, and he did everything in his power to threaten me. Even said he would kill me if I went through with it. So I had no choice. I parked my car on the bridge, threw a garbage bag full of crap over the bridge, and then hopped into the Van from one of the movies I was in. Then I fled the country and stayed in Spain. I would have told you Logan, but I couldn't take the chance of your father finding out. That's why I left you my lighter. I knew you would see it and understand that I wasn't really dead."

I reach my hand into my pocket and withdraw the lighter. "You mean this one?" My voice still came out strangled. I flipped it open and then closed it a few times. Then I laugh. "You're right mom. As soon as I saw the lighter, I knew you weren't dead. That you just wanted to escape and couldn't think of any other way to do it."

"And now I'm back for good. With your father gone, I'm finally free to live my life. And honey, there's something I need to tell you. I've started over with a new family."

"You what? So, your like, married, or something?"

"Not quite. But you do have a one year old brother. His name is Joshua Joseph. J.J. for short. And I'm engaged to the baby's father. He's going through a divorce as we speak."

"Whoa. I have a little brother? Wow. So who's the father and new hubby?"

Mom looks at Dick. "It's Dick Casablancas Sr." My heart skipped a beat. "What?!" Dick and I yell out at the same time.

"Dude. Your mom and my dad." Dick chimes in.

I stand up and look down at Veronica and hold out my hand. She grabs it as she stands up. I turn to face my mother. MY MOTHER.

"Thanks for coming back mom, but I need to go now. Think this through." She stands up and this time I give her the bone crushing hug that she returns. Then I turn around and Veronica and I leave.

"So. You have anything in mind?" I ask Veronica so I could take my mind off of what just happened.

"Actually there is just one thing I want to do."

-------------------

"What do you think your doing here Veronica Mars?"

"Why if it isn't Lamb here to personally greet me. Nice to see you too. Thanks for the warm welcome."

"Why are you here?" Lamb continues his cave man grunts.

"Didn't you know, I'm here to visit you. I was on my way to New York, but I had to turn back around because I missed you too much."

"Well you wasted your time. Now if that's all you wanted, then you can leave."

"I'm here to see Weevil."

"WHERE IS LAMB. I NEED TO TALK TO HIM NOW." I could hear in the background. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

Dad walks in along with Kendall Casablancas. He stops short when he sees Logan and I already in Lambs office.

"Well well well. If it isn't the stander upper. What brings you here dad?"

"Veronica I can explain. Later." He says to me. Then he turns to Lamb and puts a briefcase down on his desk.

"Kendall here, believe it or not, brought this to my attention. And I think you need to see this."

"Not now Keith. Can't you see I'm busy here harassing your daughter?" Lamb sits back in his chair. Dad responds by opening the briefcase.

Lambs chair falls forward as he leans into the briefcase. "Am I supposed to be impressed? What is this?"

"Well if you really can't figure it out, then maybe your not capable of understanding."

Dad takes the briefcase back from Lamb. He takes out a few things that looks like photographs and sticks them in Lambs face.

"Yea I see it. But what do you want from me?"

Dad shakes his head. "Your not serious are you? I bring you the evidence and you ask what it has to do with you? Your supposed to be the Sheriff! Listen to this. It's audio feed that I think you would find interesting. Mull it over for a while, then let me know what you think."

Dad turns around and leaves. I take that as my cue to follow him and finally get some answers.

"Dad! Wait up!" He walks out to his car and gets in. He waits for me to follow suit. I get in the car. "Before you say anything, I have a perfectly good explanation for this. I didn't mean to stand you up, but Kendall came to my office with some evidence. She had Duncan Kane followed, and it turns out that it's not just him and the baby. Honey, Meg is alive. The three of them are living together."

"What? Meg's alive?" Shock doesn't even begin to describe how I feel.

"Honey there's more. Turns out there's audio tapes of Duncan and Clarence Weidman working together for the murder of Aaron Echolls."

"Duncan Kane? And Meg?" My head is swimming with so much information that I temporarily forget that I'm mad at my father for standing me up. I get out of the car and meet Logan at his car. We get in and we all go back to Logan's place.


	2. Part 2: The Truth

Title: Welcome Back Mommy Dearest

Chapter Title: The Truth  
Rating: T  
Reasons for rating: nothing too major  
Ships: (not mandatory) Veronica/Logan, Mac, Dick, Lynn/Dick Sr., Duncan/Meg  
Summary: After 2x22. Logan picks Veronica up at the airport where she got stood up, only to find out some shocking information from Trina. We also find out what was in the briefcase.

Word Count: 3095  
Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

So I decided to write one more chapter. There were some issues I wanted to cover, but by doing that, I think I've created some more. Anyway, let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.

-----------------------------

I think were both still in shock from all the news we've received today. I mean Logan and I. And I think he can also tell I'm distracted. I'm not even mouthing along to the Big Lebowski like I do every time it's on.

Logan stands up and walks into his room. I take that as he wants to talk to me. So I get up and follow him. I shut the door behind me and turn around to see him sprawled out across his bed. So I do what every girl does to their boyfriend. I lay down on top of him. His arms automatically wrap around my waist as his eyes open up to look at me. I lay my head down on his shoulder, and we just cuddle like that.

Slowly, the sound of something ringing invades my happy bubble. I feel something under me shift. Then I feel a hand reach into my back pocket. Whoa, that's not my hand on my ass. I finally open my eyes as the ringing in my ears intensifies. My blurry eyes finally open, and I see a lit up object thrust into my face where I can hear someone yelling.

"Veronica? Where the hell are you young lady?"

Trying to comprehend, I grab what I now realize is my cell phone and bring it up to my ear as I look down and see Logan staring back at me with a scowl on his face. "Dad?"

"That's right. I'm still your father. And as your father, I have been respectful of not tracking your cell phone. Where the hell are you?" He shouts that last part.

I wince. "What time is it?" My voice sounds like I swallowed a frog.

"It's 1 a.m. I'm not going to ask you again."

Struggling to wake myself up, I roll off of Logan and stand up. "I'm at Logan's. We fell asleep watching a movie."

"Are you alone?"

"Um," I open the door and look out and see Mac and Dick cuddled together on the couch. "No. Mac and Dick are here. Don't worry dad, were all sleeping in the living room. We fell asleep on the couch."

"Veronica, honey. Don't ever do that again. I know your mad at me for what I did, but that's no reason to not check in with me. I know your 18 and on your way to college, but I worry about you." Dad's voice grew softer as it changed over to concern.

"Sorry dad. I really am. I must have been exhausted. Honestly, we just fell asleep. You need to trust me."

"I trust you Veronica, it's just everyone else I don't trust. We have been through a lot, and we need to stick together." He sighs. "Go back to bed. I'll see you first thing in the morning. Love you Veronica."

"Love you too."

I hang up the phone and place it on the side table next to Logan's bed.

"Is he still pissed?" Logan asks me from where he's sitting on the bed.

"Yea. But he'll get over it eventually. I need a drink." My voice still sounded kind of scratchy.

Logan follows me out past the sleeping forms still cuddled together on the couch. I notice Mac's arm slip and fall off the couch, causing her to jerk awake. Her head snaps up and immediately goes to the sleeping Dick practically on top of her smothering her. She disentangles herself as I continue past them and into the kitchen. I open up the fridge and take out the milk. I place it on the counter and walk over to the cabinets with the glasses. I take out three, and walk them over to the island Logan and Mac are now sitting at. I turn around and grab the milk where I pour it into the three cups. Then I put the milk away and take my seat at the island taking a much needed gulp. Ahhh.

"Hey, Maaac!" I say to her in a sing-song voice.

Mac gives me a dirty look. "Oh no you don't. I know what your thinking. And it's not what it looked like."

I feign innocence. "Not what what looks like?" I tilt my head and give her a puzzled look.

"Nice try Veronica, but it isn't going to work. You know as well as I do that there is nothing going on between Dick and I. We just fell asleep. And that's it!"

I give her a playful smirk. "See. Now that isn't even what I was talking about. Wow Mac, never knew you had a thing for him. Ouch!"

Mac leaned over the island and punched me on the shoulder. I laugh. "Ok, ok I'll let it go. For now anyways. What I really wanted to do was talk about this vacation I'm supposed to be on this very second."

"What about it?" Logan chimes in from where he sat quietly watching us.

"I was thinking, that we turn it into a road trip for the summer. It's time to get away and just have fun. Only this time, we rent a car, and drive across country with it."

"Just the four of us?" Mac perked up at the sound of a trip. Anything that will distract her. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I sure as hell need a vacation. Outside of Neptune is even better. I'm in."

"Well Wallace would have to come of course, and I was thinking if Weevil gets out of jail anytime soon, he can come with us."

Logan frowns at the idea of Weevil coming. I see he's about to say something nasty, so I beat him to it and give him the puppy dog eyes. His frown lessens, so I start to shake my bottom lip that's jutted out and make my eyes go even wider as I tilt my head to the side. Logan laughs. "Damn. I don't know how you do that." He makes a show of heaving a big sigh. "Fine. Weevil can come. But that's only if he's out of jail in time." I smile my sweetest smile at him.

"Great. So when do we go?" Mac wants to know. I think about this. "Well theirs still some stuff I need to take care of. I'd say one week from today. We still need to invite everyone, and prepare. Let's split up the responsibilities."

I can see Logan visibly relax as he thinks about this trip some more. It's exactly what all of us needs. A break from reality. I can't wait.

------------------------------

I didn't get anymore sleep, so when 6 a.m. came around, I was walking through my front door, where backup lifted his head up from the couch to see who the intruder is. When he realizes it's me, he puts his head back down and goes back to sleep. Some guard dog he is. On my way past the kitchen counter, I pause and take out my New York post card and lay it down with the picture facing up. That should get his attention. Then I make my way to my bed and pass out.

Until the smell of breakfast wake me up. A feeling of déjà vu and sadness washes over me so powerfully, that it immediately brings tears to my eyes. The smell of bacon still makes me weepy. Knowing it's my dad out their making me breakfast does not make me feel better. The panic still sets in. I jump out of bed and make my way into the kitchen. Where believe it nor not, it's my dad making breakfast. Relief sweeps through me, and my shoulders sag. Dad turns to me. "Morning honey. I noticed you were home early and decided to make you breakfast."

I walk over to the cabinets and start taking out plates. "Thanks dad, but I can tell when it's out of guilt."

"Guilt? Who's guilty? I was just in the mood for some actual sustenance." He places the food on both our plates, and we both sit down to enjoy our meal.

I notice the post card flipped over, and know he's read it. He follows my eye sight. "I'm sorry honey. I really am. But this is our life. Things come up at the last minute, that we unfortunately need to take care of. But I should have called you and told you I couldn't make it." He grabs my free hand and squeezes it. "Do you forgive your old man?"

I reread what I wrote.

_Dad,_

_I've spent two hours waiting for you to show up to the airport, and still, your not here. Two hours of wondering and worrying. So many what ifs. I already thought I lost you, and now you make me feel it again. I chose this post card to remind you of what your missing out on. This could have been us. But now I don't think it ever can be._

_Veronica_

Part of me knows I'm being too hard on him. But the other part is too deeply hurt. I've been stood up before by mom too many times. And to think that dad could do the same thing.

"Yea dad. I forgive you. But theirs something you need to know. I've decided that I want to turn our New York trip into a cross country trip with my friends. For the whole summer. Were leaving next week, and coming back just before school starts. I think this will be good for everyone. You included. We need a break, and I think now is the best time to do it."

I try not to become more upset as dad's face falls. Though he does try to cover it up. "I thought you and I could give it another try."

"No dad. What I think you should do, is talk to Alicia again. I know how much you love and miss her. We shouldn't be alone anymore. We need to expand our family. I've started to do that with Logan, now I think you should do it with Alicia."

He shakes his head. "It's not that simple. The damage is done."

"Please, if Logan and I can do it, I think you guys can manage. Were the definition of damaged relationships."

Dad puts his hands up. Your right. I'll give I another shot. You send me a post card from every state and every rest stop, and call me everyday. You hear me?"

I smile and pull him in for a hug. "Thanks dad."

----------------------

"Hey V you think you have anymore get out of jail cards? Cuz now would be a good time to use it."

"Nice try Weevil. But I already used them all on you. You need to stay out of trouble from now on."

"Yea well, I didn't do anything wrong." Weevil tries to defend himself.

"Are you kidding me? They have witnesses."

"Not really. They only saw me knock him out. They don't have proof that I killed Thumper."

"Luckily for you, that's why their releasing you in a in a few minutes. They can't pin the murder on you. Turns out someone saw the Fitzpatricks carrying Thumper's unconscious body into an unmarked van. Now their going after Liam."

Weevil gets up off the cot he was lounging on. He walks over to me.

"Come here girl." He awkwardly wraps his arms around me the best he could for a hug.

When he pulls away, I continue talking. "You have 50 hours of community service, and then your off the hook. Now I figure you could have that done in oh, say, six days. That will give you plenty of time to pack your bags and join me on the road."

He gives me a funny look. "Join you on the road? Are you propositioning me?"

"You figured me all out Weevil. I'm hot for your bod. No wait, I'm just hot got your new lime green 'stang."

"Could you please not talk about my car like that? Where are we going, and what does it have to do with me?"

"Well…. It would be a bunch of us. Me, you, Logan, Dick, Wallace and Mac. Were driving across country to New York. It will take all summer, and will be a chance for us to get away." I tilt my head to the side and bat my eyelashes.

"You know that doesn't work on me. What makes you think I would go anywhere with Logan and Dick?"

"Because I'm going. And because Lilly would want you to, And your grandmother would want you to stay out of trouble. Besides, you know how much she loves me." I try to reason with him.

Weevil walks back over to the cot and sits back down. I can tell he's seriously thinking about it. Weighing his options.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this because my grandmother would want me to. Besides, maybe it'll be better out their in New York."

I smile a big smile. "Great. I'll see you a week from now."

-------------------------

I walk through the door and immediately start scanning the restaurant. A hostess walks up to me. "How many?"

"Actually, I'm meeting someone here. Lynn Lester."

"Right this way sir. She's already here." She walks me over to a table where my mother and who I assume is my little brother J.J. are sitting at a back booth. Away from all the patrons. "Here you are sir." The server walks away and mom looks up at me. She smiles, and I can feel myself start to relax. Didn't even realize how tense I was. "Hey mom." I say as I sit down.

"Logan, sweetie. I'm glad you could make it. Say hi to your little brother J.J." I slide over more to J.J. and stick my hand out. He giggles and swats at my open hand. He looks me in the eye, and I see he has the same eyes as mom, and the same face of Beaver, I mean Cassidy. I frown at that thought.

"What's wrong Logan? You don't like him?" She sounds upset.

"It's not that. I was just thinking how he had your eyes, but looks like Cassidy."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I know all about what happened. I know he was your friend. How is Dick handling this?"

I shrug. "The best way he knows how. He parties more now than he did normally. Which is saying a lot. Him and that party pig have really formed a tight bond. It's like he doesn't go anywhere without it. But he does have his good days. Like yesterday. But I think that's just because Mac is around."

"That's terrible. It'll just take time. But he'll finally heal and move on."

The whole time we've been talking, I've been watching J.J. play with my hand and laughing up a storm. Now he stuck my fingers in his mouth and bites down. Hard.

"Ahh!" I yank my hand away. That causes J.J. to yell out in surprise. I shake my hand.

"Sorry about that, but he's teething. He'll stick anything he can into his mouth to help alleviate the pain." She sticks a teething ring into his mouth and he stops whimpering. "So I wanted to let you know that I just bought a house here. And I was thinking, Dick and I, were thinking that you and his son Dick move into that house together. My home is in Spain because Dick Sr. isn't allowed back here just yet. So I will be spending time here and time in Spain. And while I'm not here, you and Dick will have the house to yourselves. You can't stay at the hotel forever. What do you say?"

I think about this as our food arrives and make small talk and fuss over J.J. who decided that food is much more fun when you throw it. I tell her everything I've been through, about Veronica and what she means to me. I also tell her about the summer trip were going on.

Hours later, I follow mom and J.J. over to the new home so J.J. can have his afternoon nap. I look around the house for a while, and notice Dick and I had our own section of the house. With everything we would need. And our bedrooms led out to the pool and Jacuzzi. It was even walking distance to the nearest beach for when we wanted to go surfing. I admit, this place was 10 times better than the hotel.

"So what do you think?" Mom asks me when we meet back up in the family room.

"It's great mom. Yes I will move in."

"Great!" Mom squeals as she jumps up and down and runs over to me to throw her arms around me. "You can move in now."

So I spent the whole afternoon moving in. I think Dick would like it here. He's all alone in that big house full of memories.

----------------------

Don't know where else to go for this chapter. And don't know if I'll continue. Maybe I could write one more chapter. Let me know what you think.

Moirariordan: Yea I did just dive right in for this one. Thanks to you. I had fun writing this.

LoVe23: Lol thank you. I'm glad it was good and you enjoyed it.

FanFicFairy514: It's Sitebuilderchick! Lol yea I know who you are over at NC. You help make that site fun and exciting. Glad you like this story. Lol where's your version?

Twisted3ljw: Hey buddy. So I didn't get to the whole Duncan/Meg/Veronica angle. If I write another chapter, that will be mentioned there.

Movies are love: Lol ok so I didn't end it their. Thank you I'm glad you liked my plot.


	3. Part 3: Road Trip

Title: Welcome Back Mommy Dearest

Chapter Title: Road Trip  
Rating: T  
Reasons for rating: nothing too major  
Ships: (not mandatory) Veronica/Logan, Mac, Dick, Lynn/Dick Sr., Duncan/Meg  
Summary: After 2x22. Logan picks Veronica up at the airport where she got stood up, only to find out some shocking information from Trina. We also find out what was in the briefcase.

Word Count: 2682  
Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

Author's Note: Yay it's me again and I'm back. I decided to give it another shot. Let me know what you think. Also, I can't remember, but Wallace's little brother is Darrin right? That's what I put. Let me know if it's not.

---------------------------

"Sweet!" Dick exclaims as he walks into Lynn's new home.

I couldn't help laughing. "What'd I tell ya dude. I knew you'd love it here. It's like having our own house. Now your pig could make it's self at home for all the parties we'll be having."

"You know it bro. Think of all the slamming parties we'll have. And all the fine ladies who will come when Dick calls."

"Gross dude!" I throw a pillow at him as I laugh. "Go check out your room, then I'll help you pack your things."

"Screw that. Isn't that what hired help is for? They can just pack for us and bring it all over. We don't have to lift a finger."

"In that case, grab your board and let's hit the beach!"

----------------------------

"Dad I need a favor."

"What, you mean my daughters talking to me again? Does this mean I'm off the hook?"

I roll my eyes. "Don't get smart with me mister. I need you to give me Duncan's cell phone number." I hold up my hand to stop him from speaking. "I know you have his number from when it was traced, and I just need to talk to him. That's all."

Dad just looks at me as he thinks it through. Without saying a word, he walks over towards his briefcase. He grabs a piece of paper and hands it to me. I dial the number into my phone and hit send as Dad says he's heading down to the office.

"Veronica, what did I tell you about calling me. How did you get this number?"

"Hello to you too Duncan. Now this is really important and I need you to answer me honestly. Then I promise to erase this number and never call you again. Got it?"

He's quite for a minute as he thinks about it. Finally he decides. "Fine, but make it quick. Lilly will be waking up from her nap soon."

"How is she?" I ask quietly.

"She's beautiful. She's getting so big. She's just learning to crawl." I smile as I hear him talking proudly about the love of his life. Well, one of them at least.

"Is it true Meg's alive?" I decide to just get straight to the point.

Duncan inhales quickly. "How did you find out?"

I laugh. "Duncan must you under estimate my ability as a P.I.? But if it's true, I just want to hear that she's ok, and that she's happy."

I hear some shuffling noise, and a feminine voice takes over. "Veronica Mars. I should have known you would find out sooner or later."

A sad smile takes over my features. "Meg, it's so good to hear your voice. It was really tough thinking you had died, when it should have been me. If it wasn't for me, you would have never been on that bus in the first place." My eyes start to tear up.

"Veronica stop it. Why must you always make this about you? It was my fault for taking my anger for Duncan out on you. Besides, how were you supposed to know that I was pregnant. I bet if you did, you would have never gotten back together with Duncan. Besides, things have worked out for the best. I'm finally happy and have my own family. And I bet your back together with Logan. Am I right?"

I laugh. "Your too good Meg. Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you. I'm just so happy your alive and well. Now can you put Duncan back on?"

"Sure thing Veronica. And I just want you to know that you were the best friend I ever had. I'm sorry things ended the way they did, but I still love you as a best friend."

"Thanks Meg. You were the best thing that happened to me in a long time. You were the first girl I could allow myself to get close to again since Lilly's death. I'm glad they stole my clothes that day and you were there for me with your cheerleading outfit."

Laughter. "Here's Duncan." More shuffling, then Duncan's voice comes back on. "Veronica?"

"Yea I'm here. Now there's one more thing I need to know."

"Sure Veronica, what's that?"

"Did you order Clarence Weidman to kill Aaron Echolls?"

"WHAT?!" Duncan screeches in my ear as I pull the phone away.

"Must I repeat myself? Because I will. Tell me the truth Duncan, how did it even happen?"

I can tell he's struggling between telling me the truth or to come up with a lie. It's really pointless because sooner or later I always find out the truth. Even if your all the way on the other side of the world.

I can hear him take a deep breath, and then release it. Finally, he decides which he's going to say.

"I have been keeping tabs through Clarence. When I found out Aaron was on trial and going to win, I knew he couldn't get away with it. So I had Clarence take care of it. I had no idea he was going to kill him. But what's done is done, and I don't regret it. But Veronica, how did you find out?"

"Thanks Duncan for telling me the truth. I know it must have been hard for you. As for how I found out, Kendall had you followed. They tracked your phone call with Weidman. She then went to dad with the evidence. Though I don't know why she didn't just go to Lamb. I don't know what her motive for all this is, yet. Anyway, she knows Meg's alive, and I have your number from when it was traced. Duncan you need to take your family and move again. If this information becomes public, there going to come after you."

"Thanks for calling me Veronica. And I want you to know I never stopped loving you."

"I know Duncan, but you need to be with your family now. And take care of them. One of these days when Lilly is older, I would like to see her again."

"Deal. Bye Veronica. I love you."

"Bye Duncan, I'll never forget you."

--------------------------

Knowing that dad won't take matters into his own hands, I decided to do it for him.

"Wallace, my brotha, what's happenin?" I try to do the hand signs as I say this.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"I'm right here. Actually I'm not here for you."

"Your not? Don't tell me, you're here for Darrin. I knew there was something going on there. Come on in. I think he's in the living room playing video games. If you play your cards right, I think he just might let you join him." Wallace let me in and we walked through the dining room and into the living room.

"As much as I love Darrin, I'm actually here for the lady of the house. Is your mom here?"

"My mom? Yea she's in the kitchen."

"Thanks Wallace, you're the best."

I make my way into the kitchen where Alicia is making lunch for her boys. "Hi Mrs. Fennel, you have a minute?"

Alicia twirls around in surprise. A spatula in one hand and an oven mitten on the other. "Veronica! You surprised me! Wallace is in the living room, though I'm guessing he let you in."

"He did. I'm actually here to talk to you. I know things ended bad between you and my father. Now I don't know what happened or what it was about, but I need you to know that he _really_ misses you. He just hasn't worked up the courage to come visit you himself. Were not big on rejection." I got out before she could interrupt me or throw me out. Though it was un-nerving the way she looked at me with a utensil in one hand.

"Wow Veronica did you come up with that on your own? Or is your father actually sending a child to do something he should have done on his own a few months ago?"

I cringed. I knew there was going to be bitterness, but I was actually hoping to take the easy way out for once.

"I know you guys fought and probably broke up because of me and the things I put your son through, but I've stopped that. He hasn't helped me like that in a long time. We are just friends. And Mrs. Fennel, I love Wallace like a brother, and I miss seeing my father happy. He's been a mess since you left his life. And I came too close to losing him when I thought he died on that plane. So I'm going to do everything I can to try and make him happy again. Because honestly, we all deserve to be happy once in a while. He's divorced my mother, so she won't even be an issue. Not since she ran off with my college money. But that's another story for another time. I just want to see two people in love be in love together. You two deserve to be together. So please, think about it. Tomorrow Wallace and I are leaving for our trip. You and my dad will have 3 months to spend together and work everything out. I hope you make the right decision. And if you do, then meet him at my house afterwards, because Backup can't exactly feed him." And with that said, I turned around and left as I said good-bye to Wallace.

-------------------------

"Air! Can't….breathe!" I choke out as dad holds me in a death grip. I know he's upset and nervous I'm leaving. It will be the longest I've ever been without him in my life. I'm going to miss him.

Currently we were all waiting for Logan and Dick to show up to come get us. But for right now, I was saying good-bye to my father.

"Honey, I don't know what I'm going to do without you. Who's going to take care of me and Backup? Who's going to feed us when we go hungry?" Dad puts on his best pouting face. Now I know where I got mine from.

"Don't worry dad, I found someone to look after you while I'm gone. And Backup you take good care of Daddy while I'm gone." I bent down and hugged Backup as he licked my face farewell.

Before dad could reply to that, a horn blast at us from down the street. We all look in that direction, as our jaws hit the ground. Pulling up in front of the apartment complex was a giant tour bus. Just like the kind on MTV. When it pulls to a stop, Logan and Dick come out smiling at our expressions.

"Welcome to Casa de home!" Dick exclaims. "I'm so stoked, let's get this party on the road! Sup Sheriff!"

I turn to dad quickly and give him another hug. "I'll be fine. I love you, and I'll call you everyday." I kiss him on the cheek and usher Mac, who's staring at Dick and the tour bus in horror. Thanks to Logan and Wallace, all of our bags are on the bus already. I turn to make sure Weevil's still with us. He looks impressed, but as he looks at Dick, his expression turns dark again. He must feel my eyes on him because he turns to me and mouths 'you owe me'.

We all board the bus and notice there's some guy behind the driver's wheel. He introduces himself as Charlie, and he will be driving us across the country.

"First stop, Grand Canyon!" Charlie explained to us as he closed the door and pulled away from the curb. I went over to the seats and waved out the window as my father and Backup got smaller and smaller. I was going to miss them, but this was an experience I was not going to miss out on. I got up to look at the rest of the bus. The front area had seats on each sides of the huge tinted windows. In the wall behind Charlie there was a screen TV and video games that Wallace and Dick already made themselves at home with. Of course Wallace wanted to play Basketball and Dick wanted to surf.

Further down the hall was the bathroom on the right. Make sure you only do number one in there. Other wise, suffer the consequences. Hopefully Dick is smart enough to remember this. But the most important thing is there's a shower.

Then came the kitchen with a small table that would fit four people. It had everything we could need, and I was pleased to see the shelves and fridge were stocked. I grabbed a water and continued on my tour.

Past the kitchen came the bedrooms. There were three bunks lined up on each side with just a curtain for protection. I met Mac where she was already claiming a bed. She chose the top bunk on the left. I chose the bunk under her. Hopefully Logan would choose the one under me. God knows I wouldn't want Dick sleeping under me.

"What do you think Mac? At least there's plugs so you could still work with your gadgets. And I'll finally get a break from solving everyone else's problems for a while."

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this, but as long as a certain blonde male keeps his distance, I should be fine."

"What's wrong Mac, I thought you two were getting along better than that." I asked concerned.

"That's the problem. We actually get along sometimes, and it creep me out!"

I laugh. 'Come on let's see what kind of junk food we can scrounge up."

Back in the kitchen we run into Weevil. "What's the matter, don't want to watch the guys play video games?" I tease him.

He pulls his head out of the fridge holding a soda. "Figures there's no good boo's on this thing. And no way in hell will you catch me hanging out with those rich, white, 09ers." He sneers.

I smile widely. "How about a round of poker. This time for fun."

He shrugs. "Why not. There's nothing else to do." He sits down across from me and Mac sits on my side. I take the cards out and shuffle them. "How about we make this game more interesting. What do you say about Dare Poker? If you win, you have to do a dare."

Weevil smiled. "Now this is more like it. I am definitely in." I turn to Mac, and she says sure.

I deal out the first round. "Any wilds?" Mac wants to know. I split the deck in half and show them the cards. "Eight of hearts." After the first round, I win.

"Alright folks, what'll it be?"

"I dare you to give Dick a wet willy." Mac says with a mischief grin.

"Eww you want me to stick my wet finger in Dick's ear? No way."

"A Dare's a Dare V. You gotta do it." Weevil insisted with his own evil grin.

"Fine." Mac gets up and they follow me to the front of the bus. Wallace and Dick are playing a war game as Logan cheers them on from the seats behind them. No one notices me as I stalk up to Dick and stick my finger in my mouth. I get it nice and wet as I kneel down beside him. He's weaving back and forth like moving with the controller will help the guy on the screen move. I get ready, and as quickly as possible stick my finger in his ear and twists. Before he could react, I'm on my feet and running for the kitchen. Weevil and Mac run ahead of me, and as I fall down in my seat, I could hear the shrieks coming from the front of the bus. We laugh as we pick up the cards and resume as if nothing happened.

"What the hell man!" Dick yells as he comes up to us and is rubbing his ear. "Who gave me a wet willy?"

We look at him as innocently as possible for about five seconds before the three of us burst out in laughter and start pointing at him.

"That's not cool man." Dick says before he turns back around and heads out front. "Dude, Logan what the hell? I was totally playing that! Give it back!"

"You snooze, you lose. You got up man, so you lost your spot!"

I pushed Mac back out of the way and made my way to the sink where I scrubbed my finger till it was rosy red. Then I sat down and we continued our game of Dare Poker.

------------------------

Ok so 6 months later and I'm finally adding to this story. Just be thankful I'm doing it at all. No, seriously I can never leave a project unfinished. I think I've gotten back into it and will continue writing it. Let me know if your still loving it.


End file.
